


Taking the Lead

by achilleanvillain



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aigis topping, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Moaning, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanvillain/pseuds/achilleanvillain
Summary: They haven't had sex yet, but Aigis has an idea to make their first time special. Minato isn't quite prepared for it.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato
Kudos: 39





	Taking the Lead

“Mitsuru-san. I need to make a request for some parts. Can you please acquire the items on this list from the Kirijo group?”

“Of course, Aigis.” Mitsuru scanned the page Aigis had handed her, the Kirijo heiress’ face turned flush. “Oh. I didn’t realize things between you and Minato-kun had become so… serious.”

“Will that be a problem? I apologize. I did not realize-”

“No, no. I can get these. I just didn’t expect things to take a turn this quickly.” The crimson-haired girl turned, with a smirk.

* * *

Minato collapsed into his bed, his headphones falling off and causing bass to drift ambiently from where they landed upon his pillow. Even after a great deal of experience, dealing with shadows took a lot of energy out of everyone, but the power of the wild card left Minato ready to rest. Aigis followed behind him, carrying a sealed box that Mitsuru had discreetly handed her earlier that day, unable to meet her eyes. Unlike her Kirijo liaison, Aigis felt no embarrassment as she placed the box gently in a corner of the room, observing Minato from the side of the bed as he idly played with his phone.

“You know Aigis, you can lay down. We’re dating now, it’s normal.” Minato’s laconic and reserved personality and Aigis’ unique attitudes toward relationships meant that the two were much more direct with their conversation than most others might be.

“I am aware, Minato-san. I merely wanted to ask if you had wanted to experiment tonight.” His eyes lit up with an energy he wasn’t aware he had in him after the exhausting work of fighting shadows.

“Experiment? What do you mean?” His eyes darted with an uncharacteristic nervousness as she launched into her proposal without hesitation.

“I saw some interesting devices on the Internet that I thought you might find stimulating. Mitsuru-san and the Kirijo group acquired some that I can utilize for the two of us.”

His suspicions nearly confirmed, Minato felt his whole body begin to warm up. The two had been dating for a short time, but they hadn’t yet had sex. Minato had a fair amount of trepidation up to this point, his general status as somewhat of a social wallflower leaving him unsure how forward to be about the subject, but his imagination began to run wild, his arousal clear beneath his pants.  
“I’m interested, Aigis.”

A nod from her as she went over to the box of devices she had acquired prompted him to disrobe, his underwear joining his pants and shirt in a pile on the corner as he stroked his cock gently. He had to stifle a gasp of surprise when his girlfriend returned with a brightly colored strap-on adorning her crotch, its size outpacing his own length by a fair margin.

“I didn’t know you had that in mind, Aigis.”

“Do you not like it? We should not do anything you will not enjoy, Minato-san.”

“No, no, I just didn’t know you had that in mind.”

Her partner’s consent established, she began to rattle off information about the device she had acquired. “The spec sheet claims that it can interface with my neural simulation modules to provide emotional pleasure for both of us, as well as releasing a synthetic seminal fluid replacement at orgasm.”

“Aigis, I don’t think reading the manufacturer’s information is very sexy, can we get to it?”

“My apologies, Minato-san.” Aigis returned to the box and retrieved a bottle of lubrication, which she spread generously over the plastic cock she wore. Carefully, she inserted herself into Minato’s ass, and the leader of S.E.E.S.’ practiced aloof exterior broke down into mewls and moans.

Aigis became more comfortable with the thrusts as her boyfriend further relaxed, slipping more into ecstasy as his girlfriend had her way with him. 

“Ai-... Aigis...” Minato’s voice came out in pants, breathy and desperate. “Keep going, I’m almost there.”

Aigis’ voice was not affected, but her attitude was clear. “I cannot think straight, Minato-san. I have not experienced emotions like these before.” Her thrusts grew even faster, and with a much louder noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan, her boyfriend came on his sheets just as her strap-on filled his ass with a close approximation of cum.

Sweaty and further exhausted, Minato limply fell flat on his bed. His robotic girlfriend, not particularly encumbered by their acts, wrapped her arms around the boy.

“That was most enjoyable, Minato-san. I will continue to protect you.”

“God, that was great, Aigis.” His breaths were slower now, more careful, but still with the sound of arousal audible as it faded. He briefly considered getting up to clean his backside, but couldn’t summon the energy, instead cuddling closer into his girlfriend’s arms. He could attend to it in the morning. “Are you going to wear that to bed, though?”

Aigis glanced down. She had not yet removed the strap-on. “I suppose I should take it off.” She then had a thought. “I hope it does not make you jealous.” She followed up with a giggle to her boyfriend’s mortified face. “I tease, Minato-san.”

* * *

When her boyfriend had drifted off to sleep, she carefully untangled herself from him, picked his clothes up off the ground and into the proper place, and proceeded to stand watch over him. She was always worried for him, and was never sure when someone could break in and attack him. It was unlikely, but she considered it an important part of her mission.

Tonight, something was different. A small note found its way under the door. In carefully polished handwriting, an admonishment read - “ _Aigis. I know you will read this and not Leader. Please tell him to quiet down while you two are together. I did not need to know how he sounded during intercourse. - Mitsuru_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, and I really love Aigis topping and being the big spoon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
